Power Rangers: Eternal Red
by TimX7
Summary: Six Red Rangers unite to destroy a powerful weapon in Iraq.
1. Chapter 1

Power Rangers is owned by Saban Entertainment, Disney and Jetix. All original characters are owned by me of course.

**Title: Eternal Red**

**Author: GenerationX7**

**Summary: Six Red Rangers unite to destroy a powerful weapon in Iraq.**

**Author's Note: This Red Ranger team up is only going to include the Red Rangers from fanfiction. So you'll only see the Red Delta Force Ranger, Red Armageddon Ranger, Red Mana Ranger, Red Samurai Ranger, Red Task Force Zordon Ranger and yes even the Red Relic Hunter Ranger. Despite the fact that I said the latter wouldn't be involved with the other PR fanfiction stories.**

**I did have this posted as a bonus chapter for Power Rangers Armageddon Force. But I chose to take it down and post it as a seperate three chapter fic.**

**Thanks goes out to Goranger1986 and Ra'akone for letting me use Kakuti, the Righteous Purge and Tessz.**

**Part 1: Beginning of a new nightmare...**

**Somewhere in the deserts of Iraq**

Amanda Anderson hid behind some rocks. Her mission is very clear. She is to gather information on the terrorist organization, the Righteous Purge. There has been rumors that they were going to supply advanced weaponry to the insurgents in Iraq. If they get those weapons, the death toll of U.S. soldiers and innocent civilians will sky rocket. It was decided by the Pentagon that this should be a Power Ranger only mission. Colonel Jason Lee Scott decided to call on the Red Rangers of a few Ranger teams that haven't teamed up together before. Just like he did with the other Red Rangers a couple of years ago.

"Looks like I've found them." Amanda said to herself. She pulled out a pair of binochulars and looked through them. Sure enough, Mack the Knife, Quartermaster and the Mortician were talking to several insurgents at a camp. She wondered what they were saying though and forgot to bring the equipment she needed to hear in the distance.

"So you see, we'd like you to have the most advanced weapon we've created." Mack said as he unveiled the new weapon. It was a large futuristic cannon with a medium sized purple crystal inside it. "This here can destroy a large area. Perfect to clearing out the American soldiers camps."

The insurgents liked what they saw. They could destroy their enemies with thie cannon. Amanda knew this would mean trouble. So she left the area and called her mentor, Colonel Anubis "Doggie" Cruger.

---

"Thank you Amanda." the alien dog said. "I'll notify Task Force Zordon immediately."

Cruger ended the call. He sighed and typed in the information needed to hold a video conference. He was currently in the Special Forces Ranger Team's command center. Which is underneath the U.S. government's most secret military bases, Area 51. Cruger is practically stuck inside the base for the time being. As aliens aren't accepted on Earth yet. The video conference came through. "Colonel Jason Lee Scott please."

---

Jason gave the order to go pick up the Red Rangers that he needed to complete the mission. Unfortunately for Captain Jace Tessz, he had to go to Cleveland and pick up Tim, the Red Armageddon Ranger of the Armageddon Force.

"This must be the place." Tessz said as he stared at the Carpenter Estate, the mansion the Armageddon Force are currently living in after their previous home was destroyed by the demon Lilith. He walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Shayla Walker answered the door. She saw Tessz in his army uniform.

"I don't recall the President reinstating the draft." Shayla said.

"I'm here to see Tim Lansfield. I need to speak with immediately." Tessz said.

Tim and Tessz sat inside the kitchen of the Carpenter Estate. Tessz telling Tim about the upcoming mission.

"Let me get this straight?" Tim said. "You're saying that you're gathering a select group of Red Rangers from various teams to defeat a terrorist organization that is selling advanced weapons to other terrorist groups?"

"In a nutshell yes." Tessz said. "You're one of the five on the list. We need you Tim."

"Who is this terrorist group that has advanced weapons and then we'll talk." Tim said.

"You've heard of the Righteous Purge?"

Tim knew that name. His team has fought the RP before with the Mana Warriors. "Ain't they one of the bad guys trying to destroy the Mana Warriors and are trying to make war in every single country in the world?"

"So you have heard of them." Tessz said.

"Of course. My team fought alongside the Mana Warrior team against them. So I know them." Tim said. "So they're still trying to make war."

"Exactly and if they use their weapon. The loss of life will be catastrophic."

"Count me in." Tim said. "Who else is getting involved with this?"

---

Leonardo Croft, the Red Relic Hunter Ranger, stared at the screen in front of him. The picture of the purple gem inside the weapon was on the screen. "That's the next relic?"

"Yes!" Mr. X, mentor of the Relic Hunter Ranger team, said. "This is a crystal of mysterious origin. It was recently discovered and went missing after another Ranger team defeated a monster."

"So the Tempest Ninja Clan stole this stone?"

"No Leo. It wasn't the Tempest Ninja Clan." Mr. X said. "It was someone else."

"And now we have to stop it from destroying the U.S. armed forces." said Amanda as she walked into the room.

"Who is she and what is she doing here?"

"I'm Amanda Anderson and I'm the Red Delta Force Ranger."

"Well looks like the Power Rangers must be very desperate to have you as a leader." Leo said.

"Look we can insult each other as much as we want, but we got to meet the others down at the airport."

---

Takeshi and Kakuti waited for the other Rangers to arrive by a hanger. Both bored out of their skulls.

"They're late." Takeshi said as he looked at his watch.

"Yes they are. Let's hope there wasn't to much traffic." Kakuti said. Then he saw a Humvee pull up to the hanger. "That must be a couple of them now."

Tim and Tessz got out. They walked over to the hanger. Both shook hands and introduced themselves to Takeshi and Kakuti. Of course Tim and Kakuti needed no introduction to each other. As they fought alongside each other before.

"Nice to see you again Kakuti." Tim said. "I see you got dragged into this mess."

"Same here Tim." said Kakuti. "It's been a long time."

A couple of minutes later, Leo and Amanda arrived. Then Jason, Doggie and Michael the Archangel.

"Michael?" Tim was surprised. "They got you involved too?"

"Well sort of." Michael said. "I've been asked to help monitor your mission. If you need the Ark Megazord, I can call it for you guys. But remember Tim. You can't use Apocalypse Mode without the other six Armageddon Rangers."

"I know." Tim said.

"May I have your attention." Jason said. "You five are chosen to help save this planet together. You five come from different Ranger teams and you may have your differences. But I ask you to put them aside. Because you are Power Rangers and the world doesn't need to hear your bickering."

"If you six can get on your transport. We can brief you on the situation." Cruger said and the Rangers went inside the hanger and found a red, silver and black Delta Megaship. The Rangers were in awe.

"Is that a spaceship?" Kakuti asked.

"It's not going to outer space." Cruger said. "But yes it is a spaceship. Andros from the Astro Ranger team asked that the ship be built like the Delta Megaship. Rangers, I give you the Red Delta Megaship."

The Rangers climbed aboard and sat down in seats around a circular room. The mentors walked in and Cruger dimmed the lights. A holographic computer screen appeared in front of the Rangers as they sat in their seats. Jason stood in the center of the room.

"Okay here is what we to do guys." Jason showed the images Amanda was able to capture of the insurgents and Righteous Purge. The cannon was also in the image.

"Two of you know who the terrorist groun in that photo is." Jason said. "But for those of you that don't know. They're known as the Righteous Purge. A terrorist organization that wants nothing more than to cause wars all over the world. The thrive on wars and the loss of life. So they've just sold a cannon to the insurgents. The cannon is powered by..."

Kakuti interrupted. "The Purple Crystal. My team saw it get taken by a Siluo slave of theirs in our previous fight."

"Siluo?" Amanda asked.

"A alien race that has been enslaved by the Order of the Destiny Star." Kakuti said. "They've broken away from the Dark Spector and the other bad guys before Zordon was destroyed. So they weren't affected by the wave of pure energy."

"Now if I may continue." Jason said. "This crystal must be obtained and kept away from the Righteous Purge. They haven't test fired the cannon yet and let's hope we can stop them from doing that. We don't need any loss of life out there. There's been a lot of that as it is."

---

The Red Delta Megaship flew towards Iraq. Almost at it's destination. Of course the Rangers have to go a little off course. As there is a town that has bee bombed and still on fire.

"Rangers!" Michael called out. The five Rangers came into the bridge. "We've got a problem."

"Did they test fire the cannon already?" Tessz asked.

"No it's even worse than the cannon." Michael showed the Rangers the burning Iraqi village. "Sensors confirms that there are several dead and unknown wounded."

Cruger turned to Michael. "It may have been a bombing run."

"You know how many bombs would it take to cause damage like that?" Tim asked.

"Yes!" Cruger replied. "Go down there and help the survivors."

"The cannon wasn't in that village." Michael said. "I think the U.S. government received false information."

"It gets worse Rangers." Jason said. "I just got a call from the Pentagon. They said they received word from a insurgent that turned himself in. They were told that the cannon was in that village and there is a bunch of U.S. troops on their way to clean up the mess. I think you know what that means Rangers."

Leo spoke up. "If by cleaning up the mess, you mean that they're going to kill the survivors. Then yes, we do know what that means."

"They could be there to help the survivors and take out any insurgents that give them trouble dumbass." Amanda said. "It doesn't mean the soldiers are out to finish the job."

"They could also be there to see if the cannon was destroyed."

"The cannon wasn't there." Michael said. "You better go and help those people right now."

"Let's do it guys." Tessz said as they got into a V shaped formation to morph. Tim and Amanda stood on the left of Tessz. While Kakuti and Takashi. Leo stood right next to Tessz. "It's morphin time!"

"Ranger on! Task Force Zordon!"

"Relic Hunter! Engage!"

"Special Forces! State of Emergency!"

"Red Lion!"

"Alpha and omega! Beginning and end!"

"Eye of the storm! Ranger form!"

The Rangers morphed and appeared in the village. They were shocked at the amount of dead there were. They even were in horror as the wounded cried out for help. In a language that they couldn't even understand.

---

On a weird looking battleship in the Persian Gulf, the Men in Black, super computer/cyborg DAVE and ruthless Hispanic criminal T-Bone sat in the bridge of the ship.

"I'm impressed homes." T-Bone said to Zeta of the MiB. "That missle attack and false information worked like a charm."

"Thank you." Zeta said. "At least the U.S. will deny the accuations and then the insurgents will increase their attacks on U.S. soldiers. Making the death toll climb. The Righteous Purge will be pleased. By the way. How do you like your new powers?"

T-Bone looked at the wrist morpher on his hand. It was a red and black wrist device to morph him into the Red Psycho Ranger. "Feel great. Are you sure a human like me can handle these Psycho Ranger powers?"

"From our years of research and experiments." Alpha said. "We came to the conclusion that yes you can handle these powers."

"Alright. I should kick those Rangers asses now ese!" T-Bone smiled. He now had the power to level the playing field in his fight against the Power Rangers.

"Shall we see if they're ready to test the Apocalypse Cannon yet?" DAVE asked.

"They're not." Omega said. "They'll call us when they're ready. In the meantime, the Power Rangers have arrived at the village and are helping the wounded. I say we watch their meaningless effort to help those hurt."

"Those wounded are near dead anyway." Theta said. "They have to be."

"Let's watch and find out." Alpha said.

**Author's Comment: Well that is all for right now. Next chapter has the Rangers saving as many lives as humanly possible. Only they get interrupted by a enemy from the past, thought to have been defeated for good by the Lost Galaxy Ranger Team. For you that hasn't read this fic yet. Here is a short list of which cast member is in which fic.**


	2. Part 2: Red to the Rescue

Power Rangers is owned by Saban Entertainment, Disney and Jetix. All original characters are owned by me of course.

**Part 2: Red to the Rescue**

"Find anyone?" Tim shouted as the Red Rangers searched for any survivors of the MiB missle attack.

"Yeah, but most of these people are dead!" Kakuti shouted.

"Keep looking!" shouted Leo. "There has to be survivors here!"

"I found some soldiers who hid under their Humvees." Takeshi said from over the U.S. Humvees. "The Humvees have saved their lives, but they're wounded."

"Good work Takeshi." Tessz said.

"Thank you."

"We've found a live U.S. soldier over here." Amanda said. "She's under this pile of rubble and I can't get her out."

Jason, Cruger and Michael helped her lift the pieces of the building off the soldier. The soldier was a auburn haired woman with green eyes. She slowly opens her eyes and stares at the Rangers that have gathered around her.

"What's your name?" Tessz asked. Tim pulled out her dog tags and looked at the name.

"Miranda Smith." Tim lets the dog tags drop.

"Miranda. What exactly happened?" Jason asked. "There was no bombing run scheduled at all."

"I don't know..." Miranda said weakly.

"We should get her aboard the Delta Megaship." Crueger said. "She may be bleeding internally."

---

T-Bone led the MiBs up to the top of a building in Baghdad. There the Righteous Purge was waiting with Gunther, a small army of Graybots and the Illuminati. The Illuminati is also known as the Seven Deadly Sins, a anti-Power Ranger group that is trying to destroy the Armageddon Force Ranger team. Pride, the White Sin Ranger is the leader and he also bosses around the Antichrist, King and Shawna. The latter is present but in the corner of the roof. Mortician steps foward.

"I'm glad you all can make it." he said. "Tonight is the testing of the latest weapon in the war against the United States reign of control and the end of the Power Rangers."

"Only the Red Rangers are present." Gunther said. "They are the only Power Rangers here."

"Do you think the Power Rangers will get called back?" Antichrist asked. "The president won't allow them to help the American soldiers."

"He might." Envy said. "They have a good track record of saving the day."

"They won't stop us see?" Mack said. "We won't let them."

"That's right homes." T-Bone said. "I can go and stop them right now if you want me too. I have the power to stop those Red Rangers."

"We gave T-Bone here the power of a enemy from the past. The Rangers won't stop this enemy this time."

---

"Okay we've confirmed her story." Cruger said. "Tell them Jason."

The Rangers turned to Jason. "A Tomahawk Missle was launched from a ship in the Persian Gulf. Though it wasn't registered to the United States Navy. We did find out who owns it though. The initials we gathered were MIB."

"The Men in Black." Amanda said. "Only they would do something like this."

"But what are they here for?" Tim asked. "And if they're here, then surely our enemies are here as well."

"They're after the weapon we have to destroy." Kakuti said. "We have to stop them."

"Tell us something we don't bloody know." Leo said. Just then the alarms went off throughout the Delta Megaship. Cruger, Michael and Jason ran to the viewing screen and looked at the image in horror.

"It can't be..." Cruger said.

"What's wrong..." Tim looked at the image. "Isn't that the Red Psycho Ranger?"

"Yes it is." Cruger said. "Looks like someone was able to bring the Psycho Rangers back from the dead."

"Enough talk." Tessz said. "Let's make him dead again. It's morphin time!"

"Ranger on! Task Force Zordon!"

"Special Forces! State of Emergency!"

"Alpha and omega! Beginning and end!"

"Red Lion!"

"Eye of the storm! Ranger form!"

"Relic Hunter! Engage!"

The Rangers appeared in front of Psycho Red. "Well you finally showed up."

"That voice...T-Bone!?" Amanda knew who was Psycho Red.

"Give this puta a prize!" T-Bone/Psycho Red said. "And you don't need to ask why I'm here because I'll tell you why I'm here. My employers, the Men in Black, want the cannon to take over the world for Emporer Gunther. So naturally we're here to buy it. Though we did not expect the other bad guys to be here as well. Right now almost everyone that you are fighting against is here. Oh by the way, you have to beat me to get to them in Baghdad."

The Rangers get into a fighting stance as T-Bone walks towards them. The battle to save Iraq and the Earth has just started to heat up.

**Author's Comment: I'm sorry for the short chapter. Next chapter is going to be the outcome of the battle against Psycho Red. I was going to save the revelation of the Psycho Rangers' return for a chapter of Power Rangers Special Forces, but instead I chose to reveal it here. With one last part to go, things are going to heat up. Next chapter the Rangers receive word from the President of the United States on their actions. Is the president going to tell them to stay out of U.S. military business? Find out next chapter.**


	3. Part 3: End of War

Power Rangers is owned by Saban Entertainment, Disney and Jetix. All original characters are owned by me of course.

**Author's Note: With the way the midterm elections turned out and the way things in Iraq may end up. I have to finish this chapter now. Plus Ra'akone won't start the next chapter of Mana Warriors if I don't finish this.**

**Part 3: End of War**

The Rangers aren't doing so well against T-Bone. In fact he's using the same tactics as the previous Psycho Red, to read their minds and know what their trying to do.

Tim rushed at T-Bone with his daggers in front of him. T-Bone just struck Tim across the chest with his sword and kicked Tim away. Amanda and Takeshi rushed in next and met the same fate as Tim. The Rangers tried to figure out a way to get rid of him.

"Any ideas guys?" Tessz asked his fellow Red Rangers.

"I got one idea." Tim said. Then he stood up and started to glow orange.

"What he is he doing?" Takeshi asked. Kakuti only shrugged.

The answer was clear when Tim began to catch ablaze. The fire engulfed him and took the form of a bird.

"A firebird?" Leo looked on in amazment. "He can transform into a firebird?"

"He never did this before." Michael said from the Deltaship. "I was right. He no longer needs the Silver Eagle Wild Force Zord. For his Angel Gem has adapted to his DNA and can give him even more power."

"Is that bad?" Cruger asked Michael.

"The exact opposite. It's good that he has that kind of power." Michael replied. "It means the other Angel Gems have adapted to their owner's DNA. The Armageddon Rangers can now defeat anyone who tries to destroy Earth."

The Phoenix that Tim became fired a powerful fireball at T-Bone. Who of course is sent flying backwards. This gives the Rangers a chance to retreat. Which they do.

---

"Rangers, I know the fight with T-Bone didn't go well for you." Cruger said. "Of course if Tim didn't change when he did. You all would've been dead."

"We owe Tim our thanks guys." Amanda said.

The Ranger congratulated Tim on saving their lives. But one question remained, how were they going to destroy the cannon?

"I know we have to destroy that cannon." Cruger continued. "Tonight is the test fire of it. If we don't stop it now, then we'll be too late."

Jason walked in with some bad news. "The President of the United States just called us. He said that they've located the cannon and won't need us to destroy it. He doesn't want us to destroy it."

"Is he out of his mind!?" Cruger let out a snarl. "That damned idiot! It's going to be a massacre!"

"What can we do?" Kakuti asked. "We can't defy the orders of the president."

"Oh yes we can." Tim said. "I'm not leaving this to those troops. They'll be killed for sure and the death count will be even higher than what the American people feared. Even me. I'm not a Power Ranger because of fate. I'm a Power Ranger because I made a decision to protect the innocent people of this planet. Like our predecessors. We've made the choice to save this world. We made the choice to protect it from space aliens, demonic forces from Hell and even terrorists that want to ruin everyone's way of life. Now when the leader of the free world doesn't want us involved, we all just give up like that? I don't know about you guys but I'm not going to let those Purge bastards get away with the slaughter of hundreds of U.S. soldiers. I'm going to Baghdad and I'm going to kick the Righteous Purge's asses so hard. That al-Qaida will feel it and when they do. They better damn give up because the Power Rangers will be after them next. Alpha and omega! Beginning and end!"

Tim morphed and walked off the Megaship. Tessz stood up. "Hey I may be discharged from the military for doing this. But I'm with Tim. Ranger on! Task Force Zordon!"

Once Tessz left the ship, Amanda stood up. "I'm not even in the military. So I won't suffer any consequences for my actions. Special Forces! State of Emergency!"

Once Amanda left it was Leo's turn. "Hey I'll do whatever it takes to secure a powerful relic. Relic Hunter! Engage!"

Takeshi was next. "I've faced hundreds of demons. But never a fearful terrorist group. I will fight this battle with honor. Eye of the storm! Ranger form!"

Kakuti was the last person to stand up. "If you're in, then so am I. Red lion!"

The six Red Rangers stood out into the desert night. Wondering on how they should strike.

"I'd say we should go to Baghdad with the Deltaship in Megazord mode." Takeshi said. Tim thought about it.

"Kakuti and I have our own Zords." Tim said. "We'll stay close to you in our own Zords."

"With that Angel Zord you transform into Tim?" Kakuti asked and Tim shook his head.

"I've got one better." Tim then contacted Tony and the others in Ohio. "Tony, I need you guys to offer your powers so I can use the Apocalypse Mode."

---

Tony and the other Armageddon Rangers gathered outside on the balcony. They morphed and together activated their Apocalypse Mode.

---

Back in Iraq, Tim transformed into his Apocalypse Mode armor. Then he summoned the Red Horseman Zord and boarded it.

"Savannah Battlizer!" Kakuti shouted as his Battlizer armor appeared. "Savannah Zord and Red Lion Zord!"

The Red Lion Mana Zord arrived and went into guardian mode. The Savannah Zord became the armor for this new Lion Zord.

"Don't guys. I've got a special something for the Deltaship." Jason said. "Andros can hear me?"

"Hear you loud and clear Jason." Andros said. "Are you ready for the Delta Astro Megazord?"

"We sure are."

"On my way."

Soon the Astro Megaship Mk II arrived and the remaining Rangers climbed aboard the Astro Megaship. Andros was already morphed and ready to combine the two Zords.

"Let's do this." Andros exclaimed and the two Zords combined into one. Now there were three Zords to finish this fight.

"Let's lay it onto our enemies." Tim said.

---

U.S. soldiers gathered near the building that the test was going to take place on. Mortician watched them from above with binoculars. "Those idiots think they can destroy our cannon. Well let's show them the awesome firepower that will destroy the United States."

Mack aimed the cannon at a group of troops at the rear of the gathering. He fired the cannon and it shot out a purple blast of energy, which killed about twenty soldiers on the ground. He laughed. "It works."

"Good." Gunther said. "Now show off the Psycho Megazord."

The MiB boat in the Persian Gulf transformed into a large mech called the Psycho Megazord. T-Bone was piloting it. He piloted the Megazord to Baghdad. Which took the troops by surprise.

"Fire one!" T-Bone fired two missles at the troops on the ground. Only the missles were destroyed by the Astro Delta Megazord. The troops saw the Rangers arrive and cheered them on.

"Crap!" T-Bone shouted. The Red Horseman Zord ignited it's sword and drove into the ground. The fire then traveled on the ground and caused little damage to the Psycho Megazord. Then the Lion Zord fired some energy blasts and did little damage to the Psycho Megazord.

"Looks like it's our turn then." Andros said. "Fire!"

The two hands of the Megazord flew at the Psycho Megazord and pierced it's chest. T-Bone had to eject or he would be caught in the explosion.

"I'm out of here!" T-Bone then vanished. The Psycho Megazord was finally destroyed. The Rangers then lept out of their Zords and onto the roof. They all got into a fighting stance.

"Forget it!" Greed said. "They've won this round, but we'll be back."

The bad guys teleported away, leaving only the Rangers and the cannon. Tim, Leo, Andros and Kakuti moved the cannon away from the ledge of the roof. Leo turned it off and pulled out the Purple Crystal. He then handed to Kakuti.

"Go on take it." Leo said as Kakuti took it form him. "Your Ranger team would need it more than mine. But don't let it fall into the wrong hands."

"Thank you. I won't." Kakuti said.

"I think there are some people that want to thank us." Andros said as the Rangers walked toward the ledge. They looked down and waved at all of the people cheering for them.

---

Tim sat in the living room of the Carpenter Estate with the newspaper in his hands. ON the front page was a picture of the Psycho Megazord being dealt the death blow. The headline said: Thank you for everything, Power Rangers!

Tim smiled at the headline. The other Rangers in his team smiled at him.

---

Kakuti is in Africa. He throws his spear and kills the lion that eluded him when he first found his Mana Crystal. Kakuti took the lion back to his village and got ready for his flight back to Samoa.

---

Tessz is telling the other Task Force Zordon Rangers about what happened in Iraq. He is also playing a game off pool with the Blue Ranger of his team.

---

Despite failing to bring the Purple Crystal to the UNAS HQ in Angel Grove, California. Leo never received a lecture. His guess is that Mr. X understood the crystal going to another Ranger team. As long as the crystal doesn't fall into the wrong hands.

---

Takeshi was meditating his his quarters. When Sam, Jeff, Jade and Amanda disturbed him with a piece of grass tickling his nose. He gets up and chases after them. Hi grandfather Akuma just groans.

---

Amanda returned to her school as a hero. Of course she is a hero to the whole school. She is after all a Power Ranger. The others Bobby, Danny, Tyrone, Kyle and Star welcomed her home. Amanda puts her bookbag and books that she doesn't need in her locker. Then pulls out a letter given to all seven Rangers that particpated in the battle in Baghdad. The letter read:

Dear Power Rangers,

Even though I ordered you to leave Iraq, you went ahead to save the world again. I guess you guys just do what you have to do, regardless of orders. Regardless of my orders. You still stopped the Righteous Purge from taking more lives. Thank you from the very bottom of my heart Power Rangers. You made the United States as well as the whole world proud of you. Let's hope you don't get dragged into something like this again. I don't think we can take this kind of battle anymore.

Signed,

The President of the United States

Amanda folded the letter up and put it in her locker. Then she grabbed the books she needed, locked her locker and went to class.

Amanda thought about what it takes to make the Power Rangers to save the world against all of the odds stacked against them. As Nick Russell, the Red Mystic Ranger, once said about courage. It takes courage to save the world and courage to stand up for what is right. Amanda figures that it takes courage to become a Power Ranger, the defenders of the universe.

**Author's Comment: Well Eternal Red is done. Don't worry there will be another Red Ranger team up for Relic Hunters. But it'll be the canon Red Rangers, like Tommy, Conner, Shane and Jason. So don't worry about a thing. I hope you enjoyed this story. I was going to include all of the Rangers from the six Ranger teams, then have them storm Baghdad in their Zords. But I went against it because that is a lot of Zords. Can you imagine the earthquake those Zords can create just by running towards Baghdad? I sure can. Well leave a review. See you all later.**


End file.
